


night and day.

by BabaTunji



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabaTunji/pseuds/BabaTunji
Summary: Hela and Brunnhilde have history.
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Hela (Marvel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	night and day.

**Author's Note:**

> Late, I forgot about this exchange. I hope this isn't too rough.

Being around her is like being teleported back in time.

Brunnhilde can’t stand it.

She’s grieved enough for dead people. Hela appears—not unlike her younger brother and changes everything. She expects a battle, some sort of altercation instead Hela seems to take incredible pleasure in shattering Thor before flouncing off to do whatever it is goddesses powerful enough to destroy planets did imprisoned for centuries did once free.

She had grieved for Hela once, as an after thought perhaps and knowing what she did about Asguard—the grieving seems unnecessary now. Hela didn’t grieve for her, not at all.


End file.
